Good Night
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle and Stan meet on speed dating. They end up ditching the event to have some fun of their own. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm even doing this, speed dating. Not just speed dating but speed dating for bisexual people. I sigh as I pin my number to my shirt looking around at the number of people here. Makes me wonder if they're as lonely as I am. What am I saying? Why else would we fucking be here? I tried dating websites but I swear all people want to do on there is fuck. Like is it so much to ask for a decent conversation before we get to that.

Some people here look like they don't get out much while others look like they get around too much. Something about the way they carry themselves and the look in their eyes like they have seen a lot, done a lot. I have been selected as one of the people who will sit down instead of traveling from table to table. I always wondered how that works. I get seated at the small table wondering what is in store for me since they had a bigger turnout than I thought they would. Before I know it, things are starting. The first person to my table is this girl who looks beyond nervous.

"Hello," I greet.

"H-Hi," she stammers sitting her seat. "I-I'm Rebecca." She has long wavy brown hair and is really pretty. I like that is not wearing a lot of makeup. She is running her fingers through her hair.

"How are you?" I ask hoping to break up her nerves.

"I'm fine," she replied. Okay well, I tried, let me get down to business.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 25," she replied. "You?"

"26," I replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work in a doctor's office but I am also going to school to be a doctor," she grins. All right, I like her so far. I can work around her being shy, she seems to have her head on straight. "What do you do?"

"I'm a PR for a furniture store," I reply.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"I ensure everything looks good on their social media, ads, things of that nature," I explain.

"Oh," she replies softly. She tilts her head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I reply. I'm glad to see that she is even willing to ask me questions.

"Is that your real hair?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply trying not to get annoyed. People ask me is my red hair real, like is your skin color real, the fuck kind of question is that.

"Your eyes too?" she asks. I nod yes as she is annoying me but not enough to reject her. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I have a thing for redheads." This causes me to laugh. Okay, she just made me happy. "Your curls are super cute too." God bless her heart because I can't stand these fucking curls.

"I see," I reply. I chat with her until our time is up. I write her number down getting ready for the next person. It's another girl and I didn't like her at all. We had nothing in common and that's okay. Plenty of people for me to weed through tonight. The next person I get is a guy, an overweight guy. I don't have a problem with that but he looks so smug. He is wearing a tee shirt with jeans, nothing too fancy.

"How you doing?" he asked sitting in the chair.

"I'm doing good," I replied.

"Name's Cartman" he smirks. "You?"

"My name is Kyle," I reply.

"That's pretty plain," he states. I glare at him knowing this is not going to go well. He is sitting there turning his nose up at my name, what kind of name is Cartman?

"Hmmm…" I reply before starting in on my questions. "Age?"

"Old enough….." he replies. Smart ass. "Let's cut to the chase here. I need someone is who going to be there for me when I need them to be. Cook dinner, do a little cleaning, suck my dick on the regular, you know the usual." Is this guy for real? I cross my legs folding my arms.

"You can stop talking," I reply. "This is not going to work."

"You're not going to even try?" he asked clearly offended.

"Hell no," I say harshly.

"Should have known you were stuck up," he states bawling up his fist before slamming the right one on the table. He is the one coming over here with demands but I'm the stuck up one. I look away from him refusing to talk to him any further, I have had enough. I'm so glad when the timer goes off. I go through a few more people and none of them are right. I don't know why I thought this would go well. Maybe a part me was hoping deep down that it would. I'm burnt out and still have another hour of this shit. This guy sits down across from me. He looks so out of place compared to the others I have seen. He is wearing a tee shirt I guess. He has a flannel short sleeve shirt on top of it with some dark jeans. His hair looks light and fluffy as if he just blew dried it.

"Hey," he says casually.

"Hey," I reply. He smells so good, like freshly washed laundry. Smelling clean is certainly a good way to start.

"I'm Stan," he replies before laughing and looking down. He looks back up with his blue eyes burning into mine. "God this so weird."

"What's weird?" I ask.

"Being here," he states looking around before looking back at me. "Doing this….."

"First time?" I ask.

"Can you tell," he laughs. He makes me smile because he sounds like he is not trying hard at all. I'm not sure if he is trying to or not but it's welcomed. "I'm so nervous. Like a bisexual speed dating, I didn't even know it was a thing."

"Right!" I agree. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 26," he replies. "I'm a football coach for South Park High School but I really want to be a coach at the university here in Denver. Have to build up my resume first."

"Did you play?" I asked. He sounds so passionate about it.

"Yeah," he replies. "I was a safety."

"Safety," I reply. "I'm so use to people being a quarter backer. You're the first person I met that has played a safety. Defense, you must be good at it." He looks impressed.

"You know about football?" he asks.

"I dabble," I reply shrugging. "I'm more into basketball but I do like to watch a lot of sports."

"Cool," replies Stan. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a PR for a furniture company," I reply.

"I don't know if I could handle that," says Stan. "I'm not a big social media person but you look like you're good at it." I chuckle glad that he even knows what my job is.

"How do you know I'm any good at it?" I asked.

"The way you handled Cartman," he replies with a short laugh.

"Oh my god," I exclaim. "You know him?"

"Sadly," says Stan rolling his eyes. "We grew up together. He's not so bad."

"Dating wise for me he is," I reply. Stan laughs.

"What do you like to do for fun?" he asks.

"Depends on what you mean by fun?" I ask him. Soon as he starts to blush I realize how bad that came out. "S-sorry I wasn't talking about sex." I look away from him feeling completely embarrassed.

"It's fine," he says softly. "I like to pretty much go to the bar, get a couple of drinks. Every now and then I like to go to the arcade. I like camping, fishing, and hiking. Don't get me wrong I also like to hang out at home too but you know….but a little lonesome lately." I do know what he means. I hear the bell go off and I'm almost mad, I wasn't done yet! "It was nice meeting you, Kyle." He looks at me one last time before going to the next table. I see a pretty blond sit down in front of me covering up Stan's clean scent with this god awful perfume. I try not to be rude and listen to her.

A few more people later and I excuse myself when one of the girls is talking. She sounds superficial and now is the perfect time for me to go to the bathroom. I could have waited for the short recess but fuck that. I see Stan outside the bathroom texting on his phone. I should just keep going but I walk up to him. He jumps when he sees me.

"Dude you scared the shit out of me," he states grabbing his chest with his free hand, phone in the other.

"Oh sorry," I replied. "You okay?" Stan sighs.

"I really don't want to go back out there," he replies running his hand through his hair. "This is not working out."

"Then don't," I encourage him. I feel sad that he didn't feel a connection with me. He sounds like he is ready to get the fuck out of here. "Just walk away from this, I tempted to ditch myself." Stan begins to smirk. "What?"

"I will ditch if you come with me," he says. I let out a little laugh.

"You can't be serious," I reply.

"You suggested it," says Stan clearly amused. "Are you backing down? I will buy the first round of drinks." I look into those blue eyes and my decision is made quickly.

"Let's go," I reply. Stan and I both use the restroom before sneaking out the back door. I'm laughing as I push Stan lightly. "God I'm a grown man and you have me sneaking around."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit I don't want my five-minute date looking at me like I'm evil," laughs Stan. "Where is a good bar around here?"

"You don't live in Denver?" I ask him.

"No I'm from South Park," he explains. "Small town an hour away from here."

"What are you doing out here?" I ask as we walk into the parking lot. "I mean besides the obvious."

"Small town and not a lot of people I see I want to date," he replies. If those town folk are anything like Cartman I don't blame him. "I figured coming out here was my next best option, so far it seems to be right." I blush at his little hint.

"U-uh yeah s-so there is a decent bar close to my apartment," I stammer. God he is so cute, focus Kyle focus. "Good food, good drinks." Stan blushes a little before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Opal Divine," I reply. "You might want to take a guest pass and park in my apartment parking garage. Finding street parking might be hard."

"You trust me with that?" he asked. I look at him for a moment.

"Yeah I do," I reply getting to my car. I open my Toyota Camry hybrid handing him the guest past. "You can follow me."

"Cool," replies Stan taking the pass. I watch him walk across the parking lot to a pickup truck that is pretty big. I cognize it is a Toyota Tundra. I smirk realizing we both have Toyota's. I guess he would need that for all that camping he does. I get into my car starting it up, I drive down to Stan's truck, he gives me a nod letting me know he is ready. I take off slowly onto the highway not believing that I'm doing this. I met someone at speed dating and we're going on a date, wait is this a date? Shit. I shake my head hearing my phone ring.

"Hello," I greet answering the phone through my steering wheel.

"Kyle, what are you up to?" asked Ike. I roll my eyes wondering what the hell does my brother want. He tends to get into trouble and then looks at me to bail him out or convince my parents to go easy on him.

"What do you want Ike?" I drone. "I'm out at the moment."

"Out?" he questions. "You never go out."

"I can have fun," I say a little offensive. Ike starts to laugh.

"You don't know the meaning of fun," he replies. "You couldn't even handle the party I had."

"Because you had it in my apartment without asking!" I hiss at him. I had him stay with me from the summer and he got way too friendly with the college kids. Let them talk him into throwing a wild party which was not that hard. "I'm on my way to the bar so I don't have time for this, what do you want?"

"Oh you must be meeting someone there because you never go to a bar alone," says Ike ignoring my question. "They must be really hot."

"Bye Ike," I state ending the call. I'm not in a mood to be dealing with him. My mom is ready for me to marry and settle down, have some kids. They know I'm bisexual but my mom still likes to hold on to her little dream future for me. I pull into my assigned parking space while Stan pulls into a visitor parking space close to the front of the garage. I walk down towards him becoming a little nervous. I'm never nervous but I really want him to like me.

"Thanks for this," he states. "I usually don't come to downtown Denver a lot."

"It's a welcomed change from my hometown," I reply as we start to walk.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"California," I replied rolling my eyes. "I lived in San Francisco and I hated it."

"Oh sorry to bring it up then," says Stan.

"I'm not there anymore so it's cool," I reply as we hit the street. "I know they are going to be crowded so did you want a table or bar?"

"Table," he replies. "I don't want people in my business when we're trying to talk." We? I try not to smile hearing this. Let me reel myself back in because this is too good to be true. For all I know he could be some crazy killer, I doubt that he is though.

"Fair enough," I reply. "We can sit inside or outside." Stan looks up at the sky.

"It's a nice night out, want to eat outside?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply deciding to be adventurous. This is not something I would usually do. I mean I have already gone off with a complete stranger why not also try other new things. We get to the corner where Opal Divines is located at. Stan opens the door for me and I walk inside. The place is packed with college students everywhere. Cheap drinks, cheap food, and it's good, it's why they're always busy.

"Holy shit," says Stan taking in the crowd.

"I told you," I tell him as a hostess walks up.

"Hello," she replies eyeing Stan behind me. I look her up and down.

"We will take a table outside, thank you," I reply. No need for me to get nasty but she is being rude. I hear Stan chuckle as he puts his hand on my lower back encouraging me to follow the hostess outside. I feel like an idiot and I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. It's not like me to be this jealous. The hostess gives me a fake annoyed smile. I don't even care glaring at her as I sit down. Stan laughs as she walks away drawing my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"God," he chuckles. "I thought you were going to rip her throat out."

"She was being rude," I replied. "We're on a date….."

"A date?" asked Stan smiling. "Is that what we're calling it?" I begin to blush because of how he is looking at me. He looks happy, amused, and it's turning me on. I chuckle nervously. "I would have preferred to have done something a little cooler for a first date."

"No this is fine," I reply. Stan smiles as he grabs a menu from off the table.

"So what's good here?" he asked.

"Everything," I replied. "I'm going with the fish and chips, pecan flavored beer that will probably put me on my ass." Stan laughs making me smile. God, he seems so happy.

"Sounds like that is the beer I will be having," he says looking down. "So what do you like to do for fun Kyle? You never got around to telling me." Hearing Ike in the back of my mind saying how boring I am come to mind.

"Uh, I like to go to the gym," I reply. "Um, reading, surfing on the internet….." Stan looks up at me.

"You sound like you don't get out a lot," he states. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" I ask. Most of the people I dated hated that I was such a homebody. It's refreshing to hear otherwise. "I mean what makes you say that?" Stan shrugs.

"Sometimes I just like to stay at home," he admits causally. "I mean I spent my earlier years getting drunk, partying like crazy so I don't care to do stuff like that." I smile at him because although we're so different he seems so perfect. I wonder what kind of people he has dated.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you still solo?" I ask.

"Solo," chuckles Stan. "I like that."

"Me too," I reply. "It sounds much better than single, you know." A server walks up taking our order. Stan wasn't ready but decided to get the same thing as me. He waits until the server is gone to speak again.

"So you're really asking me about my ex's?" he asked.

"W-well I wouldn't say that," I stammer.

"I really am solo because not a lot of people in my town I'm interested in dating," he explains. "I tried to do the online thing." He scoffs "Oh my god, it was just awful, weird, and I decided to try this speed dating." I nod in complete agreement about the online dating. "I have dated 3 girls and 2 guys. Nothing special about any of them at this point in my life. They have all become 'why did I even date you'

"All of them?" I ask.

"Not all them but half," he replies. "What about you?" How do I even answer this?

"I have only dated 2 people," I replied. Stan looks serious for a moment.

"What did they do to you?" he asked. This surprised me because I thought he was going to make fun of me like the other people I told but he's not laughing. In fact, he looks upset.

"Well," I sigh. "The one girl I dated in high school took it as a joke. She didn't take our relationship serious and clowned me to her friends. I overheard her one day ending things right away. My boyfriend in college…..god I don't even want to remember that." The server sits down the beer just in time. I thank him quickly before gulping some down. Stan drinks some the beer.

"Holy shit," he says.

"Good right?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. He drinks some more. "You know I had an ex that wanted date me and 3 other people."

"What!" I exclaim. "That is insane and disgusting."

"I know," he agrees. "I just wanted you to know I have been hurt too. No more talk of the ex's tonight. Let's enjoy our uh random first date." We both begin to laugh. I probably should have warned Stan this beer packs a serious punch. We begin to discuss movies and shows that we like to watch and he has good taste. As far as that goes we actually like a lot of the same things. We wrap things up and head out of the bar.

"Man it is a great night tonight," says Stan looking up at the sky. "A shame the stars are being drowned out by all these lights." I look up at the sky trying to see what he sees.

"I never noticed before," I reply. Stan looks at me as we begin to make our way back to the parking garage. I don't want the night to end here. I'm having a great time. "So uh you have a long drive back, are you going to be okay?" Stan looks at me and smiles before chuckling.

"The drive is not long but I won't be okay," he replies. "It's fine, I can grab a hotel or something." I'm glad to know he is not going to drive drunk. "Is it okay if I get your number? You're really cool and….god I suck at this." I blush and grin wide because I'm glad to know he feels the same way.

"Yeah, you can have it," I reply. "What hotel are you going to stay at?" Stan pulls out his phone stopping since we are at the parking garage now.

"I will look in a minute," he replies. "What's your number?" I ramble off my phone number and he sends me a text with a wink. I chuckle at the gesture as I save his number in my phone. He is currently surfing through the area. "I'm going to be staying at the Comfort Inn. I like them, not too expensive and not the cheapest, they have damn good breakfast."

"Great," I reply. "Uh, I guess this is goodbye for now." Stan looks at me shoving his hands in his jeans tilting his head to the side.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye," he says shyly allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. My heart is slamming in my chest. "I mean we can still hang out if you want, watch a movie or something. No pressure of course."

"I would like that actually," I smile at him. "I'm not sure what movies would be playing at this time?" His face turns red.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was hoping we could watch a movie in my hotel room," he says slowly. "I'm not trying to have sex with you not that I don't want to….I mean….oh god." He turns away from me and I'm trying to gather my thoughts. I actually like him and I never got that impression from him. I really do want to have sex with him but I'm going to be a good boy and just hang out.

"Yeah dude," I reply. "That would be awesome." He turns around looking at me.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't just…you know….scare you?"

"No," I reply. "You're a very honest person Stan, at least from what I can see." He releases a deep breath before laughing a little.

"I got so anxious," he explains. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to get only into your pants."

"I had a better conversation with you than my own brother," I tell him laughing. Stan laughs now and the light is returning to his eye.

"You have a brother?" he asks.

"Yeah, little brother," I replied. "He is a pain in my ass but I love him."

"I have a sister and she is um….hard to describe," he replies. "She is a lesbian though. Always been proud and doesn't take any crap from anyone. Made it easier when I told my parents about me wanting to date both."

"Totally," I agree. "I'm lucky my parents are supportive of me in general as long as I'm trying to do the right thing. You know some people don't get that lucky." Stan nods in agreement before glancing at his phone.

"The hotel is 2 blocks from here," he states. "Should we walk?"

"Mind as well so you don't have to pay for parking," I reply. I follow behind Stan as we both head towards the hotel. "What were you like in high school?" Stan chuckles at the memory.

"I was stupid shy," he replies. "I started to come out of it when I joined the football team in 10th grade." I can only imagine what he looked like as fine as he looks right now.

"Was your girlfriend a cheerleader?" I joke.

"Actually no," he replies. "She was really into computers, gaming, stuff like that."

"Wow," I exclaim. "I don't hear that often."

"Yeah met her in computer class," he replies. "She was pretty cool but things didn't work out because she got a bit too obsessive." I get quiet, not sure what to say. "Sorry, we're not supposed to be talking about ex's."

"It's okay," I tell him. "You must have been through some stuff with her."

"We did date on and off for 3 years," he replies. "I dated one other girl during one of our breaks up and that was awful, just her or whatever." Stan looks at me before shaking his head. "I was thinking we could order from the movie channels in the hotel."

"Sounds good," I replied. "At least we already had something to eat and drink."

"True," says Stan. "So I never got to ask why you're still solo?" Should I be honest? I mean I don't think he will look at me like I'm weird.

"I'm afraid," I admit as I see the hotel come into view. "I put myself out there twice and got hurt. I mean I tried looking but the person was never right, something was always off. Some people also say I'm boring or too clean. I mean what the hell is too clean?" Stan grabs my hand causing me to look down.

"Your perfect the way you are," he says looking at me. "If they can't accept you, then fuck them." He lets my hand go looking forward. Damn, I wanted him to keep holding it. It felt like everything in my world was going to be okay. "It's ridiculous how many adults still act like teenagers."

"Oh you have no idea," I reply. "At my job I have seen many of them come through there." Stan laughs.

"Even at my job I see it," he replies. "Sometimes I wonder if it is working with teens that gets to them after a while."

"You're pretty young to be a coach," I point out. "So how does that work out for you at a school full of teenagers?"

"I had one girl that was flirting with me really hard," he replied. "She only had gym for 2 quarters so I didn't have to worry about her too long. All my students are just that, my students. Plus this younger generation I swear they're all retarded." I begin to laugh a little because I feel the same way.

"People make seem like I'm overreacting when I say that," I reply. "Like my brother is a part of this retarded generation. He says I'm being an old man, no it's called using your brain."

"Your brother sounds really entertaining," he states.

"You don't know the half of it," I reply. Stan and I walk into the lobby. I hang back to give him space as he checks in. Stan walks over with his key card. We both step on the elevator.

"Sure you want to hang out with me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I reply. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

"After talking about the Jumanji remake I want to see that," says Stan.

"Good idea," I reply when we stop on the 3rd floor. Stan looks at the signs.

"I'm 317," he says looking at the numbers. "To the right." We don't have far to go, just 3 doors down from the elevator with his room being on the right. Stan opens the door allowing us both inside. The room is really nice. A short hall with the bathroom to the left. Beyond that is the actual room with the king size bed to the left with a side table on each side. Across from the bed is a TV. There is also a small loveseat and a desk. I was not expecting the room to be this nice. "They have WIFI is you need it."

"I'm great but thanks," I replied sliding out of my shoes. I eye the king size bed already envisioning the things I want him to do to me. I shake my head knowing damn well I shouldn't and I can't move that fast. Stan takes off his shoes before walking around looking for the remote while I sit on the bed. He goes to the channel where he can order movies. My phone rings forcing me to take my eyes off of him.

"Hello," I reply.

"I guess that outing didn't go so well," says Ike.

"For your information, I'm still out," I replied. We're inside but he doesn't need to know that.

"Whoa are you for real?" he asks before laughing.

"I'm being rude," I replied. "What do you want?"

"I would have told you had you not hung up on me earlier," says Ike. "I kind of need to borrow some money."

"Ike, no," I reply.

"You didn't even let me explain," he whines as Stan moves further on the bed.

"You still owe me 310," I remind him. "I have to go…."

"Wait," says Ike. "So if you're still out does that mean you're on a date? It's almost midnight."

"That is none of your business," I hiss at him. Ike starts to laugh.

"About time you get laid," he laughs. I end the call not bothering to say goodbye. I look at Stan and he glances at me.

"Sorry about that," I reply. "You can put the movie on."

"I'm guessing that was your brother," he replies.

"Yeah," I replied. "So glad he decided not to move in with me like he was planning to do. He would have driven me nuts."

"Is it okay if I cut the lights off?" asked Stan.

"That glare is a bitch," I admit. "Hell yeah." Stan cuts off the light and I focus on the screen ahead trying to tell myself not to allow my mind to wonder. We watch the movie and I'm pretty impressed. The classic one is still good but this one is good for the new generation. I look at Stan chuckling because he looks so tired. "Thanks for tonight, I should let you get some rest."

"We can watch something else if you want," he offers as I stand up. I bit my lip not sure if I can handle that. Stan walks around the bed to stand in front of me. He looks at me so intensely.

"Stan…, "I say softly. My heart is pounding as I think of what to say. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," he replies without even thinking twice. He closes the gap between us making me take a deep breath of his scent. I can't help, the air between us is so thick. Is he thinking about it, is he thinking about having sex with me. I look over Stan's face before asking him.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I ask. Stan blushes deeply.

"Yes," he replies. "I want to but we don't have to. I'm not the kind of guy that does…..this." I wonder what my face looks like because Stan just stops talking. He leans down hovering for a moment over my lips. I can feel his breath on my lips. I lean up closing the gap between us kissing Stan slowly. The kiss is taking me away with how soft and endearing it is. Stan wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him harder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh…..ha…." I moan into his mouth as his hands dance over my body. It feels like it has taken forever for me to meet him, meet Stan. A tiny part of me wants to walk away but I can't, I won't. I begin to pant into his mouth as I grip the back of his shirt. Stan pulls out of the kiss breathing hard.

"It feels like we have been together before," he pants looking at me. "Is that weird?"

"No," I replied shaking my head no taking a deep breath before looking back at Stan. "I feel the same way." Stan licks my bottom lip before taking my mouth again. "Hahh…"I moan tangling my hands into his hair. His hair is so soft and thick, feels good between my fingers.

"Nggghhh….." moans Stan. Our hands continue to explore the areas we can that are within reach. God this has me feeling like I just discovered something new, this feeling of lust. Stan pulls away to pulls his shirt off tossing it to the floor. His tee goes over his head revealing a nice toned body as I envisioned. I remove my own shirt watching his blue eyes trace my frame.

"Um so what would you like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask feeling nervous. Stan blushes.

"Did you want to top me or….."

"Oh shit," I reply realizing what he meant. Me dating only one guy I have no idea how to bring this up. I never really thought about it since my ex was the one who did last time. Stan walks over grabbing both of my hands in his.

"Hey, it's okay," he says seeing how shaken I am. "I'm pretty open, I just want us both to enjoy ourselves." I look at him knowing what I want.

"I want you inside of me," I say so deeply it shakes my own core. Stan closes his eyes for a moment as if he had to gather himself.

"Okay," he says slowly. He reaches into his back pocket pulling out a wallet with a condom and another small wrapped item.

"What is that?" I asked curiously. Stan chuckles a little.

"It's lube" he explains. Oh wow, I don't even know how to respond to this. I can see Stan begin to look worried. "I'm sorry did I just freak you out, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine," I replied undoing my pants. "I'm glad to know you have it on you. I didn't know there was something like that."

"You will be surprised at what you can find on the internet," says Stan. We both remove the rest of our clothes. It feels a little awkward for a moment as I still can't believe I'm doing this. I climb onto the big bed laying on my back in the center of the bed. Stan climbs on the bed beginning to look shy. "Kyle I have something to tell you." I sit up on my elbows.

"What?" I asked. I'm praying he doesn't tell me he has aids or something.

"I haven't had sex in a year," he admits. I look at him thinking he couldn't be more perfect.

"Why?" I ask softly wanting to know his answer. "I mean not that it's a bad thing." Stan looks at me sitting back on his ass on the bed to be more comfortable.

"I didn't just want to give my body to anyone," he admits. "I mean what's the point of doing this if you don't like or love the person you're doing it with." He covers his face a little with his hand. "Like I said I never really do this….."

"I haven't had sex in almost 2 years," I say slowly. "20 months and 4 days if I'm really counting. So yeah I get it….." Stan lowers his hand looking at me. I'm not sure if he is happy, sad, impressed, it's hard to say. "I'm definitely going to need some stretching." Stan nods finally crawling over to me. He kisses me and I feel this emotionally connected to him. It surges up between us causing me to feel so much at once. "Ohhh…..ahhh….." I part from him to get under the covers and he follows shortly behind me.

"I'm going to be on your side if that's okay," he says. "I-It's what I feel comfortable with."

"It's fine," I reply. I love how much he is communicating with me. "I want us both to be comfortable." Stan smiles as he opens the packet of lube. He doesn't use all of it but just enough. I nervously opened my legs closing my eyes as Stan's hand glides over my inner thigh. I begin to shake a little but soon I feel his lips on mine. I kiss Stan back softly trying not to moan because damnit even kissing makes me feel like I could blow my load.

"Ahhh….." moans Stan into my mouth.

"Ha…..ha…"I moan giving in after hearing Stan. He pushes one finger inside of me and I feel this tingle makes it's way up my spine. I must admit this time it feels different in some way, a good way. I whimper as he continues to move his finger rhythmically. He seems so skilled it's almost scary. "Hahh….ahhhh….."

"Mmmppphhhh….." moans Stan into my neck. He thrust against my leg and I can feel his dick.

"Shhiiii…nnngggghhh….."I moan turning my face into him. Stan pulls his face out my neck looking at me. He leans into me but stops short. I lean in to kiss him but he moves slightly allowing me to miss his lips. He sticks his tongue out licking my lip and I lean forward wanting to taste him. "Ah…..ahhh….." His finger is starting to gain a faster rhythm distracting me.

"Mmmm….." hums Stan. He finally allows me to kiss him and I'm more aggressive than I usually would. All the teasing he did has me worked up. I pant into Stan's mouth as I begin to open my mouth wider wanting to feel everything he has to offer.

"Nnnhhh…arrgghhh…." I moan when he adds a second finger. Stan is panting hard in my mouth making my body shiver in ways I didn't know was possible. We continue to make out as he stretches me. It feels so good having him stretching me, it feels so intimate, passionate. I almost came twice and it's like Stan knew. He would stop moving his fingers each time allowing me to recover before continuing. I feel so relieved when I see him go and grab a condom, I want it so bad now. His fingers are magic I can only imagine what his dick is about to do to me. Stan puts on the condom and he looks nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replies. "I just don't want to disappoint you…..it's been a year."

"You've been great so far," I tell him. It's the truth I'm not lying to him. "It feels like you're becoming one with me." Stan smiles as he climbs on top of me.

"Really?" he asks. I nod yes as Stan snuggles between my legs lining up with my entrance. "I've never met anyone like you." I blush. "Ahhh….." Stan pushes his way inside causing me to arch my back taking my breath away for a moment.

"Ohhhh….."I moan shaking a little.

"Oh god…." moans Stan. "Ha…..ha….." Warmth spreads throughout my body and I feel like I'm going to cum. "You're twitching…..nnggghhhh….." I take a deep breath before moaning again. It was harder than I imagine to recover from that. I guess that can happen when you feel a live warm penis inside of you instead of rubber.

"Ha….."I moan. "S-sorry….ohhh….mmmm….I'm trying not to cum." It feels way too good. Stan rolls his hips once more. "Hahhh…..ahh….." Maybe it is because it has been so long I'm this sensitive. Stan slowly continues to move his hips groaning. Oh fuck, I'm not going to last long at all. "Stan….." Stan looks at me as I did say his name. I lean up taking his lips as my hands grab the side of his face. God this feeling, it feels like everything is falling away and it is just us.

"Ahhh….."Stan moans into my mouth as his hips never stop moving. I slide my tongue into his mouth as I begin to roll my hips to meet Stan's. "Shitttt…hhahh….fuck…" Stan leans close to me looking into my eyes as I continue to meet his thrust until I can't anymore. I fall back on the pillow staring up at Stan as I slow my movements. Stan sits back on his knees stroking me just right. I could feel him twitching inside me, ready to cum. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I fight off my own orgasm panting. Once my eyes refocus I see Stan is staring at me. I become a little nervous as I usually don't make eye contact this much during sex. The way Stan is staring at me makes me feel like I'm falling in love.

Hahh….."I moan as we both continue to roll our hips. I refuse to break eye contact with him so I begin to feel things I never felt before. That feeling of love is starting to grow. I begin to grip his hips after a while feeling my pre-orgasm tingle in my bones. "Arrrgghhh….I-I can't fight it…..nngghhh….." Stan leans over kissing me as he begins to pick up the pace.

"Kyle….." he moans into my mouth. "C-Can I cum….hahhh….."

"Yessss….."I moan rolling my hips faster to meet him as the pressure builds. I know we're going to cum together, I can feel it.

"Ahhhh…hahhhh…Kyle" moans Stan rubbing my spot. "I-I'm going to cum…..aarrrgghhhh…." Stan's body begins to shake lightly. "Ahhhh…..I'm c-cumming…Kyle…..ahhhhh…"

"Stannnn….."I moan as I look into his eyes. "Ohhh…..shit…..hahhh…" I begin to cum as I look at Stan orgasming as he continues to thrust his hips inside of me.

"Fuck….." he moans kissing me deeply. He slows his hips but I can tell he wanted to keep going and I wouldn't have complained if he did. Stan finally stops turning his head out of our kiss he is breathing hard. "Whoa….." I'm trying to catch my own breath.

"Uh huh," I say in agreement not knowing how he really feels. The afterglow is setting in and I feel like I'm floating. "Mmm….."

"That was so….."

"Intimate," I say slowly unable to keep the words from spilling out of my mouth. I use to think love, at first sight, was bullshit, now I'm not so sure anymore. Stan looks down at me blushing.

"Yeah," he chuckles. "I mean it could this post-orgasm high talking."

"I don't think so," I reply really wanting to tell him the truth. I'm falling in love with him. "I felt it too." Stan leans down kissing me passionately as I slide my hands into his hair making him groan. Every kiss, every touch always feels so intense.

"Ahhh….super sensitive," he replies. "Let me pull out."

"Oh sorry!" I exclaim. Stan pulls out of me getting off the bed to head to the bathroom. I stare at the ceiling thinking man, it has been almost 2 years and it was worth the wait. I have never felt like this when I met anyone I was interested in dating. It makes me think harder about love at first sight theory. I look overhearing Stan come back into the room. He has a washcloth in his hand.

"Hope you don't mind," he replies crawling on the bed wiping my stomach down. Oh, fuck yes, he is a keeper.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"You're welcome," he replies. "Let me go put this up." He leaves the room and I stare off at the TV with a smile creeping to my face. Stan comes back into the room and I take in his body all over again. How did I get some damn lucky? Stan climbs into the bed blushing like crazy. "This is so weird…."

"For me too," I agree. I blink with the sleep kicking in. I yawn causing Stan to laugh.

"This bed is comfortable," he replies.

"Ummm…" I hum as Stan lays next to me. I cuddle into his side looking at the TV until we're asleep. I slept so good I hope I wasn't snoring. I woke up and actually forgot for a moment where I was. I quickly remember last night as I feel the sheets and comforter on my bare skin. I sit up looking around. All my clothes have been moved from the floor to the loveseat in the room. They are neatly folded but that doesn't stop me from looking for Stan. He is nowhere in sight and the TV is off. I slide out of the bed checking my pants for my wallet and phone, everything is still in my pockets. Did he leave? Was this a one night stand? No, it couldn't be. We had a connection, we both felt it, we agreed. My heart drops out of my chest as I think about the fact he could have lied to me, use me. My eyes start to well up when I hear the door open, I look around the corner seeing Stan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning," he says grinning with a coffee and a plate in his hand. "I already ate but I figured you would want some breakfast. Uh, I'm not sure what you like so I got a little of everything." I chuckle with relief feeling like such an idiot.

"Um thank you," I replied wiping my eye from the tear that was starting to fall. I look away from Stan as he sits the cup and plate down on the small desk in the room. He walks over to me slowly as if not sure he wanted to approach me.

"I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye," he says softly.

"It wasn't that," I lie sniffling a little. God he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Stan cups the side of my face gently leaning in kissing me. He kisses more passionately pulling me into his body. I begin to feel a little dizzy smelling him, feeling him. I'm becoming hard as I continue to kiss him. I want to lap at his tender lips. I lean forward licking them slowly. Stan moans.

"Ahhh….." he moans before pulling away. "Kyle, did you think….that I had left?" I look away feeling embarrassed. I feel like I can't even express myself properly when trying to talk to him. Nothing in my head is making sense.

"I…..I didn't know what to think," I mutter.

"Kyle, I really really like you," he says. "I just want you to know that is not something I would do. I know I said it before but I really don't just have sex with anyone." I look into his eyes and I know he is telling the truth. I lean in kissing him, I thrust my dick up against as I'm still naked as the day I was born.

"Hahhh…." moans Stan against my lips. "You're breakfast is going to get cold….."

"We can reheat it," I note.

"There is no microwave in this room," Stan points out. I bit my lip looking at him.

"I can reheat it at home," I say slowly before kissing him again. Stan closes his eyes indulging in the kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth surprised that he let me. Our tongues slide back and forth before Stan sucks on my tongue a little. "Nnngghhh…"

"Kyle, will you top me?" he whispers into the kiss. I pull away looking at him not sure if I heard him clearly. He blushes letting me know I did hear correctly. "I want to have sex with you once more but I want you to top me."

"I-I'm not any good at it," I mutter.

"You will be fine," smiles Stan. "I can guide you. I just want you inside of me." I start blushing hard. "I can be on top if you like."

"It's okay," I whisper. "I at least want to try first. I mean being on top." Stan smiles before leaning towards me kissing as I undo his jeans. I slide my hands into his underwear sliding them down with his jeans. He pulls his shirt over his head coming back to my lips as if he needs them like the body needs water. Stan begins to pant into my mouth as I feel his hard dick against mine. He pulls away holding my hand leading me to the bed. I almost feel like this is my first time. Stan looks just as nervous as he lays down on the bed. Stan closes his eyes as he spreads his legs. I swallow hard as I reach for the lube that is on the nightstand. There isn't much left in it.

"I have more," says Stan. "Let me grab it for you." I sit back while he goes into his wallet pulling out the small little pact. He walks back over to the bed setting down on the side of the bed looking at me. I begin to blush as he does the same before leaning in and kissing me. I return the kiss moaning a little as I begin to feel his hand on mine. He places my hand on his thigh before pulling out of the kiss. He lays back on the bed as I open the small packet of lube. I hope he doesn't hate me….I mean I'm not very experienced at this. "It's okay Kyle…I'm sure everything will be okay." He spreads his legs again and I climb between them.

"Stan….."I say softly. He leans up kissing me as he slides his hand into my hair. "Haa….haa…" I can feel his dick bobbing against my lower abs. Fuck, I find myself really wanting to be inside of him. I stop kissing him long enough to lube up my fingers. I lean over him breathing hard as I slide in one finger inside of Stan slowly. He arches his back whimpering.

"Ohhh…" he moans. I watch his face as I find a rhythm with my finger that Stan likes. His cheeks are so flushed that I can't help myself when I begin to kiss them and give them little licks. "Ha…..aaahhh…..-you're doing great…"

"A-am I?" I pant. Stan nods yes giving me the confidence I need to continue. I change the pace of my finger causing him to moan loudly. "Ahhh….ah…" I moan in response to him. I close my eyes still not believing that I'm so close to this guy I just met last night. Stan finally feels soft enough so I add a 2nd finger.

"Haaa…..shit….." moans Stan shaking a little. I bury my lips into his neck as I start curling my fingers. "Ohhh….ohh…..haaaa…" Oh, he likes this. His ass tightened around my fingers making me drool. I groan as I work on stretching Stan. I finally think he is ready removing my fingers. At this point, my head curls are sticking to my forehead a little bit. I wipe my fingers off before putting my condom on. Stan looks like he is still trying to catch his breath. I place my dick at his entrance. "Damn Kyle…..I didn't expect you to make me feel like this….."

"Really?" I ask pushing inside of him slowly. I watch as he arches his back groaning. "I think your ass was made to take my dick…..haaaa…" My hips slowly roll into Stan as we both moan uncontrollably. Stan reaches both of his hands down grabbing the sides of my waist. "Ah….ahh….." Stan tightens around me and I sadly know this going to be a short ride. I focus on trying to find his prostate wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he made me feel last night.

"J-just like that dude…." he moans. "Hah…ha….shit…" Stan left leg begins to shake as his ass tightens around my dick.

"Ahhhh fuck….."I moan feeling my groin heat up. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my hips begin to dive deeper and deeper inside of Stan. He slides his hands up to the back of my shoulders. "Haaa….hahh….." My pleasure is building and I don't think I can stop it. I can't cum before Stan, that would be too embarrassing. Stan arches his back moaning like crazy.

"I-I'm going to cum….." moans Stan. "Fuck me…..ahhhh…..fuck me just like this….nnnggghhhh…" I pant hard now thrusting my hips into Stan. My left reaches down grabbing the side of his ass pulling his hips to mine. I begin to attack his spot with zero mercy as I'm at my limit. "Oh fuck…..oh fuck…aaarrrgggghhh…." I gasp before cumming hard.

"Oh, goddddd…."I moan watching Stan's face turn completely red as cum lands on his stomach. "Stan…haaa….haaa…..aaaarrrggghhh…" I pump my release deep inside of Stan filling up my condom. My upper body begins to shake as I continue to ride my orgasm with Stan whimpering. My lips find their way back to him and he kisses me with just as much passion as if he didn't just cum. I groan into the kiss as his ass is still pulsing around my dick. Stan finally pulls out of the kiss panting hard.

"Fuck….." he chuckles. "I think I'm going to fall in love you." I begin to laugh with him as I stare down at him.

"You can't mean that…"I reply although I want it to be true. I really like him a lot, to be honest, I do feel like I love him. "It's probably just lust or whatever….." Stan looks at me like I'm crazy.

"It's not…," he replies grabbing my hand lacing his fingers in between mine. "I know you could feel it too…or am I wrong?" I look into Stan's eyes and I know he is not pulling my leg. Stan blushes as I do the same. "I mean I don't live here but I would like to continue seeing you….."

"I would like that," I smile. I have no idea how this work with him living in South Park and me in Denver. I lay my head into Stan's neck as he hugs me.

"What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" asks Stan. I almost feel sad that he is leaving.

"I don't know….."I mutter. "Probably get some groceries for the week, relax….."

"How would you feel if I stayed until tomorrow?" asked Stan. I sit up to see his face.

"Seriously dude?" I asked unable to hide how happy this makes me.

"Yeah….." he chuckles. "I can rent this room another night, maybe go shopping with you, relaxing…"Stan leans up kissing my cheek. I blush once more looking at him. I hated the idea of speed dating. It was as horrible as I imaged but I don't regret it. Without speed dating, I wouldn't have met Stan.

"I'm going to have to shower….."I chuckle.

"Maybe we can do that together," suggested Stan. I smirk pulling out of Stan as we both head to the showers.


End file.
